


Sand and An Uchiha

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: But fun, F/M, I think it is anyways, Mentions of young inappropriate behavior of a preteen, OC's acts like a slut sometimes, drama out the ass, dreams that explain past meetings, i don't know what happened, it's stupid, jealous fangirls, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Uchiha is the Leaf Village whore, even though she has never lost her virginity. Her oldest brother, Itachi, murdered everyone but her and her other older brother, Sasuke. She falls in love with Gaara, the sands monstrous weapon because he won't fall for her slut charm. Once Sasuke leaves she continues to use her charm, but eventually goes off to be an AMBU. For the final year of her training, she goes to the Land of Wind to help the Kazekage, her true love Gaara. She stays there a year and her feelings grow stronger, even through her hardships, but does it pay off in the end? Or will hiding true feelings ruin everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Yuki Uchiha  
> Looks: Mid back length black hair and red eyes. Fair skin and built. She usually wears a strapless low cut dark purple top with a white ruffle up the middle that fans out at the top and dark purple short shorts.  
> Personality: Slightly slutty, boy crazy, little bitchy towards girls, total flirt  
> Likes: Music, dancing, boys, flirting  
> Dislikes: All the leaf girls (It's more like they don't like her) being called a slut (even though she calls herself one.) Her inner personality (which is really a two-tailed cat demon, no one knows but her though) her Oldest brother  
> Loves: Sabaku no Gaara, since she first saw him.  
> Family: Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha (She doesn't wanna kill him, because she's letting Sasuke)  
> Past: Her brother Itachi killed her clan, leaving her and Sasuke. Itachi was trying to kill her, but couldn't, since she were the youngest. She was 6 when this happened. Sasuke had started the Ninja Academy. She didn't want to be a ninja, but wanted to be able to stop something like this from happening again. She craves attention since her clan was slaughtered, so she turned into a mega slut at the age of 11. She met the love of her life during the Chunin Exams.

**Yuki's POV**

_I was staring at the unconscious body of my true love, Gaara. He and Naruto had just finished fighting and Gaara was out cold._

_I ran over to him, and put his head on my lap._

_"Gaara? Gaara! GAARA!!" I was trying to wake him up. I had tears running down my face. I hadn't cried since Itachi killed my clan. He was breathing, which calmed me._

_"Gaara, I love you." I said, and kissed him on the forehead. Then the lips._

_His eyes fluttered opened. He looked at me._

_"Y-Yuki?" He asked. I smiled. "What happ-"_ I woke up, I was dreaming about a memory I had. I always do that, ever since I was 5. I groaned, and answered the door, which is what woke me.

"What the hell do you want Shikamaru?" I said to my fellow chunin, standing next to a peeved off Naruto. I realized I was wearing my bra and panties, the left bra strap not on my shoulder. I looked at the two, then myself.

"Did you two come over to play with me?" I asked as I pushed my chest against Shikamaru.

"We need you to help out with our rescue mission. Sasuke left the village." My eyes widened.

"Shit" I ran and got in my mission clothes and put my headband on right side of my short shorts. I ran out and started walking, not acting like a slut, at the moment.

I saw Ino and grabbed Shika's arm and brought it between my breasts, giggling. I grabbed Naruto's arm and moved it around my waist.

"HEY INO-BITCH!!!" I yelled.

"SLUT!" She yelled back. I walked towards her, glaring.

"Bitch wanna have her face look like she got hit by a trailer truck. Sasuke's left the village and I needed something to keep my mind off it." I said, then bitch slapped her and went to Choji's.

"She's the hottest." Naruto said.

"Yeah she is." Shikamaru agreed, following me. I smiled. I always loved the attention. I didn't get that from my true love though.

He didn't want anything to do with me. He hated my guts and threatened to kill me if I didn't stop bugging him. But I kept it up, cause since he didn't like me straight off, I knew he was gonna be the one. He began to grow on me.

I needed it since my brother sorta distanced himself from me after the clan died so that he could work on getting stronger in order to kill Itachi. I wanted to cry.

Once I became a ninja he started to pay more attention to me, so I sorta lessened my sluttiness. Now that he was gone, I might have to go back to being a huge slut.

We got Neji, Kiba and Choji. All the guys were staring at me.

My short shorts were more like booty shorts, which was the only kind of underwear I wear. They stopped in order to start the mission. I was in the middle, between Choji and Naruto.

After a while we finally found them. I saw the coffin. My heart broke. I did my part, but went outta line a bit just to get to the coffin.

"Onii-sama?"" I only called him that when I wanted something. Right now I wanted him to come home.

"Get away from there." The guy with two heads said.

"MY BROTHER'S IN THERE SO SHUT UP!" Then an idea struck me. He was staring at my chest. So weren't the other boys. This was gonna be fun.

"Or, I could come with you. We could play a little game. Just you, and me, and a bed." I so went slut mode.

"W-well, Lord Orochimaru might not like that" He said. I pressed my chest against his.

"Come on, just a little game. Please?' I said really seductively. I was so gonna win. Then I was thrown at my team. The fat guy made a little barrier around us.

'Great. Stuck in a rock barrier with 5 guys who want to screw me. And even worse, when we die, the fatso's gonna take my dead corpse.' I was not pleased. I sensed the others leave and automatically went slut.

"Hey big boy. Why not let me and my friends go. They'll go straight home and WE can play. I like my boys able to keep me satisfied with his bigness." I was SO not gonna win this.

"No, I'll play with you when you're dead." I hated being right.

"But I play better alive" I was so determined to get out of here. Kiba was rubbing my ass.

"Come on. Please. These boys are way to small. I need a MAN. And that would be you." Choji made a whole in the back wall. We left and Choji stayed behind to fight the fatty.

We caught up again. And had to face Mr. Spider. He was gonna be easy to seduce.

"Hey sexy, wanna play?" I was sick of this. I've never done this for this long.

"After I kill your friends sure."

'Fuck you Spider Man. I just want my brother back. I'm not gonna play with you or let you kill my fanboys.' I thought. We left Neji to fight Spidey.

We caught up FOR THE THIRD FUCKING TIME and almost got Sasuke back, then he was taken by a bone guy, and Kiba fought the gruesome twosome... being the guy with two heads. Shikamaru sent me and Naruto after Jack Skellington while he stayed behind and fought Mrs. Flute.

After a while, Sasuke came out of the coffin. Rock Lee came and sent Naruto after Sasuke. I stayed behind to help Lee. I was fighting with Lee, but when he got drunk, I stopped.

My slutty charm worked on the bone guy, but it worked on Lee too, so I had to stop or else nothing would get done. After Lee went sober, he had the crap beat outta him. Then there was sand that caught him...wait...

SAND!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written on Quizilla by request from ALYSSABABY00 =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's POV**

IT WAS GAARA! HE CAME TO SAVE LEE AND I!! Lee tried to continue his fight, but Gaara used his sand to trip him.

"I got sand in my mouth" Lee said, and I giggled. That's when Gaara noticed me.

"Hey Yuki" he said, emotionless face, permanent scowl, and mono toned tenor voice. My perfect soul mate. I almost died.

Literally, Bone Man shot bones out of his fingers at me and Gaara blocked them. I ran behind Gaara panting. Gaara beat the creep and we were floating above the bone forest.

I almost died when the bastard almost hit Gaara. We landed on the ground. I went over and poked Gaara's face.

"Why did you poke my face?" He asked.

"IT'S REALLY YOU!! IT'S NOT A DREAM!!! YAY!!!" I tackled him to the ground. I sat up, and Gaara sat up into my chest and I went red.

**Gaara's POV**

I sat up and my face went right into Yuki's breast. They were nice. Soft and big. They complemented her body. Just like her ass. Wait, did I just think that. I must be sick.

**Yuki's POV**

I stood up, then decided I wanted attention. I sat back on Gaara's lap.

"I want to play. Wanna be my toy?" I said.

"No" Gaara was so gonna be fun to tease.

"Please." I said as I pushed up against him.

"Get off now." He said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Get off."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Off now"

"Oh you want me to rip your clothes off? Okay." I pulled out a kunai and headed for his pants.

"Get off of me now"

"Fine, ruin my fun" I said and walked off. We got to the village, Lee trying to grab my ass, Gaara walking beside me.

Naruto got home later that night, no Sasuke.

**\-----5 months later------**

I was coming back from a mission with Takumaru and Chimo. Anko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei where on a mission together so it was just us. I got stabbed in the heart. Takumaru and Chimo killed the enemy and got me to the leaf village ASAP.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Takumaru yelled.

"Wha- YUKI!" Chimo put me on the couch.

"Has she said anything?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah" Chimo clenched his fists.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Let me see Gaara. I wanna see Gaara. Where's Gaara?" Takumaru answered.

"Someone looking for me?" Gaara asked, he had just walked into the Hokage's office.

"Where's Gaara?" I asked. Gaara noticed me and that I was wounded horribly. He ran over and looked at my wound. Then took my shirt and bra off.

"W-what are you d-doing G-Gaara?" I asked.

"Trying to help heal your wound" He responded.

"Stop. I'm not gonna m-make it anyway." I said, barely able to speak.

"Don't say that Yuki!" Chimo said

"Gaara, I wanna tell you something" I said.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, I l-love you" I said, then kissed him on the lips, and closed my eyes.

**Gaara's POV**

Yuki closed her eyes.

"Yuki? Yuki! YUKI!" I yelled. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING" I screamed.

"Does she have a heart beat?" Tsunade asked. I put my ear between Yuki's breast to hear her heart.

"It's faint but yes." I said.

"Move" Shizune said, and started healing Yuki's wound. I felt something wet run down my face.

"Are you crying Gaara?" Takumaru asked. I felt my face. I was crying. I covered my eye so that no one could see. Then Naruto walked in.

"Hey Grandma Tsuna- YUKI!" He ran over and saw the small puddles at my feet.

"Gaara. Are you crying?" I didn't answer him.

"Gaara? Why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked. I looked down to see Yuki's beautiful red eyes looking into my light teal ones. She was alive. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and already a near death experience.. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara realized he was kissing Yuki, broke it, then yelled at her. Making Yuki cry and run out of the room.

**\--A few months later Yuki's POV---**

Well, Naruto was going to train with Jiraiya. I decided to train to become an ANBU so that I could protect the leaf village. I went to Tsunade and she told me to go to the Land of Water to work on it.

I was gone for a year. Then I got a message from Tsunade telling me to go to the Land of Wind because the Kazekage gave me a mission. It also said that I had to stop at the village in order to show how hard I've been training.

I got back to the village and took the ANBU test, and passed beyond flying colors. I stopped being a slut for a whole year, but I saw Shikamaru and that all went away.

"Hey Shika!" I said as I walked through the doors of the Nara home.

"YUKI!" He totally glomped me. I smiled and teased him.

"I'm an ANBU now." I said, and left for my first ANBU mission. My mask was a rabbit one. I got to the Sand village and meet up with the Sand ANBU.

"Hello" I said, sorta sluttish.

"Hello." They said. They brought me to the Kazekage's building. I walked in the office, and saw the love of my life. I walked over and sat on his desk, very sluttish.

**Gaara's POV**

I saw the leaf ANBU walked in that I asked to come help protect the village briefly. The Leaf Anbu and sat very whorish on my desk.

"Can you get of my desk please?" I asked, looking at the ANBU. It was a girl.

"Oh come on Gaara, why don't you just let me have some fun and play." I remembered that voice. It was of the woman that wouldn't die until she told me she loved me.

"Yuki?" I asked. She giggled and took her mask off, showing off her beautiful face. Her crimson eyes shined brightly. Her black hair still to her mid-back. Wait..DID I SAY SHE HAD A BEAUTIFUL FACE! I must be sick or something.

"You remember me. That's great Gaara-baby" That last comment made my face go cold.

"You will call me Lord Kazekage or Kazekage-sama." I said, slightly cold.

"Fine" she pouted. Then my student, Matsuri, ran in.

"GAARA-SENSEI!" She yelled, and lunged for me, trying to wrap her arms around my neck when Yuki put her arm out and clotheslined her.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked, defensively.

"I'm Gaara-sensei's student, Matsuri. Who are you?" Matsuri had a crush on me and it made me want to die.

"I'm Yuki Uchiha. And if you know what's good for you, you'd think twice before touching MY man." She walked over and pushed her breast into my face. The other ANBU and my guards saw her face and almost died.

"She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen." One of my guards said. I almost fired him then and there. Matsuri looked at Yuki.

"You seem more like a slut then Gaara-sensei's girlfriend" We all heard a snap, like a twig breaking.

The next thing everyone knew, Matsuri had flown through a wall, actually, through all the walls and is now most likely on the ground outside of the Kage tower. Damn it Yuki was strong. It was hot. Wait, DID I THINK THAT HER STRENGTH MADE HER HOT! Yep, I was sick or something.

"Yuki. Was it necessary to break the building?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"She called me a slut." I sighed. Then Matsuri came in through the front door, panting from running up the stairs.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST JUMP IN THROUGH THE HOLE IN THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING!" Yuki was trying to pick a fight.

"... GAARA-SENSEI!" Matsuri tried to get a hug from me, only to be clotheslined. I kept holding back a laugh as this happened. ...I said I had to hold back a laugh. I'm sick, where's a thermometer when I need one.

Well, Matsuri stood up and challenged Yuki to a battle, which was very stupid because I knew that Yuki could kill her if she felt like it. Yuki turned it down.

"I'm here to protect the village, not kill little bitches who don't know what real love is" I was impressed. Yuki has gotten mature. I remember how I freaked out a her after I kissed her and made her cry.

"And speaking of that. Hey Gaara-Baby. I need somewhere to crash, and I was wondering if I could crash at your place." She said very seductively, I almost had a nosebleed right then and there. But I didn't.

"Whatever, just stop calling me Gaara-Baby" I glared at her, and that only made her smile.

"But Gaara-Sensei. She'll defile your house." and with that Matsuri went flying out the hole she was hit out earlier and landed in front of the hospital.

"Fucking little bitch" Yuki grabbed her things and I asked an ANBU to escort her to my house. When I got home that night, I remembered it was only going to be me and Yuki because Temari and Kankuro were both sent on missions. I got in my room and saw Yuki, fast asleep on my bed. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara's POV**

I walked over to Yuki. She was dead to the world. She made no noise while she slept. Her chest moved softly as she breathed. She looked like an angel, minus the fact she was sleeping in a very revealing night gown.

It was black, looking like leather, even though I knew it wasn't. It had red lace along the bottom and the top near her breast. It was strapless too. I felt a nosebleed coming on, so I just went straight to my bathroom to take a shower.

When I walked back in she was sitting up, doing something. I walked over, and saw that she was in the fetal position, eyes opened, blood shot.

"Yuki?"

"G-Gaara? GAARA!" She hugged me, not being a slut or anything. I felt my face heat up.

"Yuki? Are you okay?"

"G-Gaara?... You look really nice in the moonlight." She had tear stains on her face.

"Yuki, why were you crying?" I was not gonna let her avoid it.

"I just had a nightmare." She looked down, slightly shaking.

"What was it about?"

"I saw Sasuke, being tortured, and dying. Then I saw my friends being killed. I-I was just standing there, my sharingan activated, not moving, watching them die, before Itachi came and ripped my eyes out." She started crying into my chest.

"Oh, it'll be okay Yuki. It was only a dream. Now, not to be rude but, CAN YOU GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM! I don't feel comfortable with you in here." She looked at me with something I never wanted to see again in her eyes, hurt.

"You think I'm gonna jump you or something. Don't you?" She sat down on the bed.

"Well, you do have the reputation of being... sluttish." I hesitated at the last word, praying she wouldn't hit me and send me to the Konoha hospital.

"You truly think I am one and would do that to you?" She didn't wait for my answer and ran out of the door. I felt bad.

"Why do I even care?" I asked my demon, Shukaku.

_"Is it possible you actually love her. She is beautiful. Sorry HOT! She's strong. And she's told you she's loved you twice."_

"Yeah, but I was unconscious the first time and you had to tell me that. The other time she was almost dead."

_"She's kissed you twice too"_

"After she said she loved me."

_"You kissed her."_

"I didn't even try to do that, I was happy she was alive"

_"You cried because you thought she died, then hugged and kissed her when she was alright. You've loved her for a while"_

"I DO NOT LOVE HER! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!"

_"She knew what you were, and she never ran from you until the day you pulled away from her and today."_

"You are such a pain in my ass"

_"Good. Now go say sorry"_

"Aren't you supposed to be a demon?"

_"I am. I didn't say how you had to say sorry to her. I think you should take her for your own"_

"You are a sick bastard."

_“And a proud one at that”_

"I'm not saying sorry to a slut"

_"Tell her you're sorry. She loves you."_

"Like my fan girls do"

_"She loves you for real though"_

"I hate her. Yuki is a hooker and shouldn't even be in my house"

_"Nice one bud"_

"Huh?"

_"Look at the door"_

"Wha- oh no" Yuki was standing there, she heard everything that left my mouth. She knew I was talking to Shukaku . She was standing there, shocked. She turned to run, but I grabbed her arm.

 _'Shukaku!'_ I was mentally killing him. I spun her around and held her in my arms. Her eyes grew. She didn't push me away, she just cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean any of it." I was surprised at what I said. My body moved on it's own. I must have some kind of disease. There's no other explanation for how I'm acting. The next thing that came out of my mouth shocked me even more.

"You can sleep in here Yuki." She looked at me, then pecked my cheek. I felt my face heat up. I saw her face was slightly pink. She came in and laid on my bed, falling fast asleep.

_"We should so take off that cursed night dress"_

_'If you make me I'll seriously murder you. Now if you don't mind, I have to watch over her'_ I sat in a chair near the bed and watched her all night.

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up in a nice satin and black dressed bed. I looked at the figure in the chair, eyes closed, arms crossed. I walked over and got inches away from his face.

"Stop pretending to sleep. I know you don't sleep. That's why you have insomnia." Gaara opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He said, slight glare at how close I was to his face.

"BREAKFAST IS CALLING ME" I said as I ran to the kitchen. I started cooking a five-star breakfast. Gaara came down and saw the table

"I know you don't eat well, so I cooked your breakfast." I smiled as he ate. He finished and left. I cleaned the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a lot of fanfics where Shukaku's a perv, so we're gonna roll with it =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shukaku's lines with be italic with " " and Gaara's thoughts will be italic with ' ' through the entire story.

**Gaara's POV**

Well, the first month went like this, Yuki would wake up and come over getting inches from my face, telling me to stop pretending to sleep, she'd go downstairs and make me breakfast, smiled while I ate, Then cleaned the house while I was at work, around Noon she'd bring me lunch, after I got home she'd be starting dinner, we'd eat then I'd watch T.V. while she went on her laptop, then we'd go upstairs and she'd fall asleep in my bed, I'd watch her all night, then in the morning everything started over again.

It was okay. But she was a leaf ANBU and was supposed to be protecting the village, not like she needed to. She ended up becoming my maid. She even bought herself a french maid outfit. Every time I'd look at her, I'd feel a nosebleed coming.

_"You so dig her"_

_'Shut up Shukaku'_

_"Fine, whatever"_ Yuki's second month started and I realized that at my house, she wasn't all sluttish, but when she left or people came over, she'd act like a slut. I was strangely okay with this. I came home the second day of the second month to Yuki laying on the couch, legs spread apart, showing her black and cross-bone covered booty shorts. She was fast asleep.

I blushed as the top of her breast could be seen when standing on the end of the couch her head. She must have been tired. The elders came over last night for a meeting and she was waiting on us in a very cute kimono, nothing inappropriate about it. They left around one in the morning, and she had to clean up. The was up all night, and still had to clean up the everyday mess of sand blowing into the house, or maybe Shukaku made the sand come in.

_"Don't blame me. I would never do that to torture an innocent young girl"_

_'Yuki's innocent?'_

_"Point. You got me"_

_'Sick bastard'_

_"Thank you"_ I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a blanket and covered her up. Temari and Kankuro came through the door.

"It takes you 1 1/2 months to complete a mission. JUST TO TELL THE WATER NATION WE NEED SOME OF THE INGREDIENTS TO A STUPID MEDICINE WE NEED TO HEAL OUR SOLDIERS AND NINJA!" I wasn't the least pleased, but it let me see the innocent side of Yuki.

"Sorry Gaara, the Mizukage sent us on a mission to go find the man that grew the ingredients. He's the only one who could get to them and touch them." Kankuro said.

"That lead us to the Lighting nation so we had to talk to the Raikage and had to give something to the Earth Nation. There we had to tell the Tsuchikage that then we finally got the ingredients we needed. Just to find out that the Hokage also needed them so we went there to give her the ones she requested." Temari added.

"Is that Yuki?" Kankuro asked.

"I asked the Hokage to send me her best ANBU to help out while you were gone. She sent me Yuki. Apparently she was working at being one for a year, and is second in command. She's been more like a maid then a ninja." I looked at her, she was beginning to stir.

"Oh shit it's Kankuro. Hey Temari....please don't kill me while I sleep" Yuki said, girls seemed to hate her.

"Why is the bitch living here?"

"I said she could if she stopped calling me Gaara-Baby." I shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll leave now." I couldn't control my words.

"Please don't. Don't leave me with the crazy people. I don't wanna go back to Temari's cooking." I mentally slapped myself.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Temari had grown to the size of a house and had a huge anime vein bulging out of her head.

"Well, first off you burn it 75% of the time." Kankuro was going to die.

"NO I DON'T!"

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!!!! WE CAN HAVE A COOK OFF! If I win I get to stay and make all the meals and cleaning. If I lose I'll leave and never step a foot in your house ever again." Yuki said, her eyes glowing. Kankuro's eyes sparkled.

"Finally, I come back from a mission and get to eat all I want."

"You'll both cook dinner. You will be based on presentation, amount of food, and taste." I said. Then Kankuro and I started talking while Temari and Yuki started cooking. They both finished and Kankuro and I walked in.

Yuki had summoned up a lot more tables, Temari took up the normal table.

"Yuki has 25 points for food amount. Temari, 10." Kankuro said.

"WHAT!" Temari yelled.

"We were making the point values while you two were cooking. Presentation and food amount are can go up to 25. Taste goes up to 50." I informed. Temari gave Yuki a death glare. Yuki didn't seem to notice.

The Kankuro and I inspected how they were presented.

"Yuki, 25 for presentation. Temari, 5" Temari glared at Kankuro. After Kankuro and I ate every thing, we talked then agreed.

"Yuki, 50. Temari, 2. Yuki wins with 100 points. Temari, you lose with 17." She looked like she was gonna kill me.

"Whatever." She marched up to her room.

"I'm going to bed now. Night night." Yuki walked upstairs and I knew she was sleeping in my room.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack too. Night Gaara" Then Kankuro went to his room. I went to my room and got in my usual chair and watched Yuki sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, for a while, the chapters are pretty much a month apart story wise. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki's POV**

Well, the rest of the month was pretty much the same as last month only i fight with Temari a few times a day. I bought bunny ear barrettes and matching tail to wear with my french maid outfit. My maid outfit had a small pocket on the back and since the bunny tail has a small hook, I hooked it on the pocket. Gaara blushed when he saw me in the full outfit. I always laughed at his blush, making it a tint redder.

I was bringing Gaara his lunch when I suddenly started to sing, something I loved doing but haven't since Sasuke left. I smiled and started skipping to the kage tower.

I walked into Gaara's office and slammed the lunch box on his desk, knocking him out of a trance he was in.

**Gaara's POV**

I was in the middle of some paperwork when I heard singing. I stopped and listened. It was beautiful. When it stopped I went into some sort of trance, which was broken when something was slammed on my desk. I looked up and saw Yuki.

"Here you go Kazekage-kun" I didn't like her nickname for me in public, but at least it had 'Kazekage' in it. She looked at me, then pulled me to the couch

She sat behind me and began massaging my back. I felt the tension I had melt away. She was good at this. Then she started humming. I recognized the song as Unwanted by Avril Lavigne. Temari listened to her music all the time and I hated it, but when Yuki hummed it, I felt more relaxed.

"You slut. Stop touching Gaara-Sensei" Matsuri just ruined my relaxness.

"Excuse me? I was giving him a message because I could tell he was tense. Tension isn't good for you and stresses your body out more. And Kazekage-kun has an extremely stressful job. I'm trying to be a good friend." Yuki considered me a friend? Well I guess we are. We talk and hang out a bit more then usual.

"Matsuri, Yuki is a guest of mine, and I'd like you to show respect to my friend" Yuki blushed because I admitted we were friends.

"B-but Gaara-Sensei? She's a whore. She only wants to screw you. She's only trying to get you in bed with her. I think you should just make her sleep on the street corner she belongs at." I heard a twig snap and knew it was Yuki's last nerve. Before she advanced toward Matsuri I wrapped my arms around her waist, making me go slightly pink and her blushing so red that it put my hair to shame.

"Yuki, please don't. We just finished fixing the hole you made last time." She calmed down and Matsuri left the room. I realized my arms were still around her and removed them. Yuki gave me the usual peck on the cheek and went to leave when I grabbed her arm.

"Yuki. There's a end of summer festival and I was wondering if you would sing at it?" Yuki smiled and nodded. She walked out, smiling bright. Did I make a big mistake? I sure as hell hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, I usually wouldn't do something like this, but I'm making an exception. I have a friend that's looking for people to help with a MAP/MEP, and asked me to spread the word. So that is what I am doing!
> 
> It's about the Yu-Gi-Oh character named Astral and so we can show our love for him with song created for him by some very amazing people. If you are interested, you can go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpXHtOV0uvo Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gaara's POV**

Well the rest of month three went the with the same events pretty much. Soon it was time for the festival and I was waiting for Yuki to get there, since she was the last thing before the fireworks.

"Where is she?" I looked at my watch. She was on in ten minutes. I started to tap my foot, not sensing the chakra behind me.

"HI KAZEKAGE-KUN!" I nearly pissed myself and she was in a sand coffin.

"Sorry Kazekage-kun, didn't try to scare you." Yuki smiled like nothing had happened.

"You're on in five minutes. Do you have the song you're gonna sing?"

"Yep"

"Good, you're on NOW!"

"Gotcha" She kissed my cheek sweetly and went one stage. Her kimono was very cute. It was pink with red roses on it.

I felt myself heat up and a few drops of blood drop from my nose. Her kimono fell, thankfully she didn't leave the room yet. She put on on securely and continued like nothing happened.

**Yuki's POV**

I was on the stage, waiting for my cue. When I got it I started to sing my favorite song. When I finished the village roared in cheers

I saw Gaara walk on stage and the fireworks started. A heart flew in the air and inside said 'Gaara Yuki. Love you bro, Kankuro'. We both blushed madly. I saw a figure in a black outfit and purple face paint moving out of the conner of my eye. I dragged it to the stage and me and Gaara yelled at Kankuro.

When he pointed at the sky I saw a rose, it was beautiful. It said 'For Yuki, you sang great, Kazekage' off to the side of it. I blushed harder and smiled, then gave Gaara a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Kazekage-kun."

"Whatever" I giggled, when Matsuri came on stage.

"Well, well, well. Hey Yuki, your street corner called, it said it wanted you to get there ASAP" I snapped. My Kimono fell to show my ninja outfit. Bitch was gonna die.

She smirked, her kimono fell to show hers. I activated my sharingan.

"That doesn't scare me" she said, looking at the ground, thinking that the sharingan didn't work unless you looked at their eyes.

Not my eyes. Mine where different. not only was she wrong about the eye thing, there's more than one way to get them into an Uchiha genjutsu.

I got her in it. She looked around and nose bled. I smirked. She screamed and fell to the ground shaking. I released it and looked into her eyes, my eyes normal.

"Liked that didn't you?"

"You slut" she said panting. I knocked her out. I put my kimono back on an left, a big smirk on my face.

**Gaara's POV**

Matsuri was brought to the hospital. There was a note on the ground, telling me what Mitsuri saw in the genjutsu. I almost puked.

It was me naked, then it turned out to be Orochimaru. I almost laughed at the fact Matsuri saw Orochimaru.

I went home, seeing Yuki asleep on my bed again. I left her there and watched her. A strange feeling in my chest.

Oh well. it's probably nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, the rest of that month Matsuri stayed away from Yuki and Gaara. Which made Yuki very happy. She bought a heart shaped locket to add onto her French maid outfit. It was almost complete, but not quite. Well, it was Halloween and Yuki was throwing a Halloween party in the Party Room at Gaara's house.

**Yuki's POV**

Well, I decided that I was gonna do something different this year. i was throwing a party. It was gonna be tons of fun. I put on my costume. It was a short black dress with black gloves that went up mid for arm, mid thigh socks and knee high boots and two white swords. I loved looking like I was gonna kill someone.

Gaara came down a panda outfit. I so made him where it. I was in a very good mood.

Everyone got there, sorta laughing at Gaara because he was dressed like a Panda.

"Yuki, I'm going to either get you back or kill you for this." Gaara was NOT happy one bit. I just blew him off.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!" I yelled. Everyone agreed to play, including Gaara. A guy named Miko started.

"Truth or Dare Kazekage-sama?" Miko asked.

"Truth"

"Are you a virgin?" Gaara started to choke on the air he was inhaling. When he was done dying on air, he panted then said

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST QUESTION I'VE EVER HEARD! SO STUPID I ALMOST FUCKING DIED!" I started laughing.

"You choked on the one thing people gasp for when they start choking. Now, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I said, eager to know.

"Yes, I'm a virgin, and plan to keep it that way for a few more years." he said.

"Not if that slut stays in your house." Matsuri came, don't know why, but she did.

"I have not touched him inappropriately in my entire life." Not completely true, but they didn't need to know that.

"Right" she said.

"KAZEKAGE-KUN YOUR TURN!" He glared at me.

"Yuki, truth or dare?" I was screwed if I chose dare.

"Truth"

"Are YOU a virgin?" I was almost sure my heart stopped for a bit. I didn't know how to answer. My rep made it seem that I wasn't, when I in fact was.

"No, how could she be. She's a slut" One of Gaara's fangirls said. Her name was Baya. I almost started to cry, instead I stared at the floor.

"Yuki? Answer the question" Gaara said. I looked at him, about to answer, when Mimi, another Gaara fan girl spoke.

"You should know the answer Gaara. She's a slut and had screwed so many guys it's a miracle if she doesn't have an STD. I'll be surprised if anyone loves her for her and not for her body." That hit deep. "Her oldest brother killed her clan, and her other older brother left her. They must've been sick of her being a slut. They don't even love her. Screw the other comment, that hit the spot. I cried.

"Look, now she's trying to be innocent and make us feel bad. Pfft, she's just a lonely slut whose family doesn't love her and will never really be loved by anyone. She'll live her life screwing guys for a fake love." I cried harder.

"Mimi, can you please stop?" Kankuro sounded worried instead of joking like he usually sounds when something like this happens to a girl, Mimi didn't care and continued.

"No, why should i? She shouldn't even be here in Suna, or in your house. She should just go to a street corner. That's where she belongs." I was now hiccuping because of how hard I was crying.

"Stop trying to make us feel sorry. It won't work. Because you aren't wanted here. Or anywhere." I started to cough.

"Umm, Mimi, you should really stop" Temari said, looking at me.

"Why should she?" Matsuri jumped in. "Mimi is right. Why is Yuki even an ANBU? So she has better luck getting laid? She should've just been killed along with the rest of her clan. Or maybe she should've just been killed. Or better yet, never born. She's only wasting space." Mimi agreed with her. By this time I was hyperventilating.

"STOP IT NOW!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!! I REFUSE FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO SOMEONE WHO HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! SURE SHE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU MATSURI, BUT YOU ASKED FOR IT! MIMI AND BAYA! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN STARTED!!! NOW APOLOGIZE! MEAN IT! AND LEAVE YUKI THE HELL ALONE! IF YOU DON'T, I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!!" Gaara was yelling at them. Standing up for me. I was happy he was, but the words spoken left scars on my soul. I wanted to die.

"GAARA HOW COULD YOU STAND UP FOR THAT-THAT THING! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! JUST KILL HER!" Matsuri, Mimi, and Baya said in unison. Everyone else agreed with the three also. I cried harder, if possible, I was already passed out, but was still how I was and somehow managed to cry harder.

I finally stopped and collapsed, barely breathing.

**Gaara's POV**

"GAARA! YUKI'S NOT BREATHING RIGHT!" Temari said. I almost died when I looked at Yuki. Her chest wasn't even moving. I looked at the guests.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED YUKI! IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE NOW BEFORE I COUNT TO FUCKING THREE I'LL SEND YOUR DAMNED BODIES TO FUCKING HELL!!!!! ONE..." They all ran out of the house, leaving Temari, Kankuro, and I to take care of Yuki.

I put her on my bed, to let her sleep, and watched over her.

_"Holy, never saw a girl cry that hard"_

_'I never want to see Yuki cry again'_

_"I know. It's heart breaking"_

_'It is'_

_"Seeing the one you loved passed out and pretty much stop breathing because of her tears"_

_'It hurts'_

_"....You admitted to loving her"_

_'Shut up'_

_"You did"_

_'As a friend'_

_"Right"_ My thoughts were broken by something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and realized I had stood up and walked over to kiss Yuki. I parted and sat down again. then I did the unthinkable, for the second time. I cried.

Temari and Kankuro came in, thinking it was Yuki again. They saw she was asleep, then knew it was me.

They came over and saw me crying, both hands in fists at my eyes, the tears running down my cheeks, I was glad I changed into my pj's so that I wouldn't get the panda costume wet with my tears. I felt two sets of arms around me. It was Temari and Kankuro, trying to comfort me.

I cried while they held me. I was worried that Yuki wasn't gonna be okay. Or that she would never wake up. I continued to cry in my siblings comforting arms, the ones that they never used on me as a child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gaara's POV**

Yuki was fine and for a while people avoided me, because I was giving everyone at the party death glares. It was time for Thanksgiving.

We had finished breakfast in bed, Yuki made it, but she knew I didn't sleep so she just came up with my food and I ate it. She was a good cook. It used to be an Uchiha tradition to have a small party, so Yuki invited everyone except my fangirls. I wouldn't allow it anyway.

I watched as Yuki played a poker game and won every time, not even being slutty. I was proud of her. Then she stood up and started to sing and dance. When she finished she was jumping, then looked at me.

"Gaara, you have to dance with me!" She said as 'Enter Sandman' started to play.

"No" I responded.

"Yes"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Fine be that way"

"Thank you" She started to dance again. I stared at her ass as in moved to the song. Then she smirked.

"HOW ABOUT WE ALL PLAY STRIP POKER!" She screamed. Everyone wanted to play, I didn't, but she made me.

Everyone was in their underwear, that's as far as she let it. Yuki and I were the only one's fully dressed. Neither of us had lost, just completely tied.

She smirked. She had to have a good hand. I was gonna fold, but didn't. When we showed our hands. I LOST!!! I took off my robe. I kept losing. I couldn't lose again or I'd have lost the game completely and be stuck in my boxers.

I won!!! She took off her shorts.

"I can't lose this round or i'll be done for"

"Why?"

"Shirt has a good built in bra."

"Oh really" I said with a sweat drop. I LOST!!! I took my pants off and sat there in my boxers. She smiled triumphantly.

The party ended and she took out the turkey. We ate Thanksgiving Dinner then went to bed, well I watched over Yuki while she slept. She looked beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuki's POV**

Well, it's winter, but no snow because we're in the middle of the desert. Oh well. Thanksgiving was good and the month was fine. It's my 6th month in Suna and my first Christmas here. Well, I decided to throw a Christmas party. I like parties. I decided to invite the stupid fan girls because it was Christmas.

Gaara and I were walking down stairs. I was in a white leotard with mid thigh red boots with white fur trim and matching gloves that went up to my upper arm. I also had a Santa hat. Gaara was in a Santa suit while the other two dressed as reindeer.

I was happy. Well, Temari and Kankuro were already down stairs. Gaara and I walked in and when we hit the entrance to the Party room, Temari stopped us. We looked up in the direction of her finger.

Mistletoe. I looked at Gaara, He had no clue what it meant.

"GAARA HAS TO KISS YUKI! GOTTA LOVE MISTLETOE!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara blushed.

"You have to Gaara." Temari said.

"But I-" He was cut off by Temari.

"YOU HAVE TO! NOW KISS HER!" Temari ordered. Gaara turned towards me. I looked into his light teal eyes. I got on my tippy toes, well, he was only a few inches taller than me, but I don't care. My lips met his. Gaara didn't know what to do for a sec, but kissed back. We parted.

"Happy?" Gaara asked Temari.

"Very" She said and walked to the spin the bottle area to get the sake bottle away from some of the guys. I was standing in the middle of the Gaara fan girls. I was scarred.

"KISS HIM AGAIN AND YOU'LL DIE!" Matsuri, Mimi, and Baya yelled.

"Don't plan to." I squeezed through the circle and to Gaara.

"Geez you have to kiss again" Gaara and I looked up.

"What the hell" Gaara kissed me quick then walked away. I avoided mistletoe to the best of my ability. I tripped over some stray garland and fell against Gaara's chest.

"MISTLETOE LOVES YOU TWO" I looked up.

"Hell n-" Gaara's lips pressed against mine for the third time that night. I blushed.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I left and went to bed.

**\------NEXT MORNING Gaara's POV----**

I went down stairs to the tree where Temari and Kankuro were waiting for me.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked.

"RIGHT HERE." She yelled falling from the ceiling. She was wearing a red belly shirt white white fur trim and a matching mid thigh skirt.

We opened presents, then continued the day like we did every Christmas, only I was hanging out with Yuki.

I almost had a nose bleed when I saw her in that Santa outfit this morning, okay, still wearing. And if I didn't keep my eyes off her body I knew that I would. I loved looking at Yuki. I looked at Yuki after I looked away quickly, and she was asleep.

"Lazy bum" I said and covered her up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuki's POV**

Well, the rest of the month was okay and soon it was January. I looked on the calendar and found out Gaara's birthday is January 19. THAT WAS TOMORROW!!

I ran to the store to buy him something, well I was going to get groceries so why not, right? I found a teddy bear that was holding a cookie and on the bear's tummy it had the Ai Kanji. It was perfect. I found a little gourd that reminded me of Gaara's and put it on the bear. I bought them and went for groceries. I bought stuff for a chocolate cake. I knew he liked chocolate, even though he wouldn't admit to liking it.

I got everything and got back just in time to make the cake. I made it then wrapped his present. I hid them well. I hope he likes the fact I'm not throwing him a party. I know he doesn't like them.

**\-----next day Gaara's POV-------**

I was sitting in my chair, staring out the window. January 19, my birthday, and the day of my mother's death. Every year since my uncle, Yashamaru, betrayed me, it was the same. I'd sit in my room and stare out the window, while my siblings when to her grave, even though it was only a headstone. I heard a knock on my door. It was Yuki.

"What is it?" I looked at her, I smelled chocolate, but didn't know where it came from. She had both hands behind her back.

"I don't know if you necessarily wanna spend your b-day with me, but, do you think we could hang out on the roof today?" I loved sitting on the roof! I guess having her with me won't do anything.

"Sure." She dragged me to the roof and handed me a little chocolate cake.

"Here. It's a birthday cake. I'm not sure if you care but, it's chocolate" She had me at the word chocolate. I took it and took a bite. IT HAD CHOCOLATE CHIPS IN IT TOO!! YAYZ!!! Wait, did I just think that? Oh well CHOCOLATE!!!!!

She looked at me and giggled.

"You eat chocolate cake like some kind of animal. The frosting's all over your face." I tried to get it with my tongue, but she began wiping it off with a washcloth. She always seemed to have one.

Then she gave me a present. No one has ever given me a present. I opened it and it was a teddy bear. I had one when I was little, and still have it today. This teddy bear reminded me I had it.

I took her off the roof and brought her to my room. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out the other bear. I put them on my bed.

"Awww, that's so cute" She said, and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday Gaara." she said, and I blushed. I looked around my room, shut and locked the door and closed the curtains and windows. I hugged Yuki back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually originally posted on January 19th =)


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the month Yuki and Gaara hung out more. He had bought Yuki a teddy and the two would cuddle with the teddies as the spoke to each other, not bothering to think that they're being childish. Soon it was February 14th, Valentine's day.

**Gaara's POV**

Great. Valentine's day. The day all my fangirls would come give me chocolate and flowers and try to get me to date them with their compliments and 'I love you's. I hate valentines with a passion. The only good thing was the chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

I heard screams and pounding feet. They were coming. The door flew open to a mob of love struck girls. They started the yearly ritual they always did, then they stopped. I looked at the door to see Yuki. What was she doing here?

She was wearing a sandy kimono with the 'Ai' kanji on it. Her long hair in pigtails. She looked beautiful. She walked over, giving me a peck on the cheek, and gave me my lunch. Then she turned towards the fangirls, then looked at me, then the fangirls again.

"Get out. You're stressing Kazekage-sama." Did she just call me Kazekage-sama? I think I like Kazekage-kun better coming from her mouth. They glared at her. She pulled something out of her pocket. What was it? She turned towards me with a slip of paper. She blushed.

"I know you have to deal with this kinda stuff every year at this time, but, here's a poem I wrote for you." She handed to me shyly, then turned and shooed the fangirls away. She got me on the couch for my daily message. I enjoyed it.

I read the poem she wrote.

_‘The raining blood falls_

_Covering the walls_

_At the end of the hallway_

_Is the one I'll love always_

_A sandy rose held in his hand_

_He comes over and tells me that we're friends_

_When I tell him, I love you_

_I know it's bad and not that good, but I tried_

_Love you always,_

_Yuki'_

I felt a blush on my face. She looked at my face, and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"I love you Kazekage-kun." She whispered. I looked at her.

"Just call me Gaara" I said, turning away.

"Can I call you Gaara-baby?"

"If it makes you happy, but we're still only friends" I told her, making sure she understood. She kissed my lips lightly, then pulled away.

"I love you Gaara-Baby." And with that she left me blushing redder than my hair and the blood I've shed combined.

Kankuro came in and saw my blush, and daze. I heard a click, and saw Kankuro holding a camera. Oh well. I felt, happy. And now I knew it.

I love Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That poem.... feel free to hate it because rereading it I almost died laughing because I thought it was bad. If you liked the poem though ... Thanx =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuki's POV**

Well, the rest of February went well, and soon it was March. Dreaded March, my b-day month. It's coming up fast, since it's tomorrow!!!

It's upon me, the dreaded day of my birth. It's tomorrow, and I HOPE GAARA DOESN'T FIND OUT!! I hate that day. Nothing bad happened, I just don't like that day, most likely because of how many times I've had to celebrate it without my family.

I looked at the calendar, and thanked god that they didn't have my b-day on it. Of course I didn't live here, but still. Then the dreaded happened. I got a message. I almost died when I saw the seal. It was the Uchiha seal.

"S-sasuke?"

"What?" Temari asked.

"Nothing" I opened it and read it,out loud.

_'Happy March 17._

_I love you sis., I'm sorry I left you behind. I needed to get stronger to avenge our clan. Don't try to track me using this, because it won't work._

_I love you, and Happy birthday_

_Love Sasuke'_

I felt a tear run down my face. I was crying. I sat there a sec when i got another message. It was also the Uchiha seal, only with a small line through it. I giggled.

"Itachi"

"Who?" Kankuro asked.

"No one" I said and read the message, out loud again.

_'Hey baby sis._

_I know I always send you B-day cards. I want you to know I love you even though I tried to kill you. I wanted to say that I'm glad you where born on March 17th. Because it's the best time of year for a beautiful Uchiha female to be born._

_Love you sis_

_Itachi'_

I felt more tears. My brothers still loved me. They still wanted to say they loved me. They wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday.

"Your birthday's tomorrow." SHIT!!! GAARA FOUND OUT.

"I read the letters out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"Damn Fucking Shit"

"What's wrong?"

"I never have liked my birthday. I have no reason to. But. oh well." I turned and licked Gaara's neck, I felt him get tense and smirked.

"You know, you can be the one that makes my birthday the best."

"I don't think he wants an STD" It was Matsuri.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Gaara."

"Get out bitch. He doesn't want you here, And Uchiha's don't have STD's. And FYI. I'M A VIRGIN!" I said, proudly.

"That's a lie."

"I'm a slut for a reason, but I don't screw every guy I see. I just play with their minds, not them." I glared, walked upstairs, and slammed the door, with force.

"Matsuri, out." Gaara didn't like it.

"Whatever"

**\----Next Day----**

I woke up to a stuffed bunny with sharingan eyes and the 'Ai' kanji on it's tummy, and it was holding a note.

'Meet me on the roof birthday girl.

I know you don't want anyone celebrating it, but I never wanted anyone to celebrate mine, so we're gonna celebrate yours.

Gaara'

I felt my tummy flip. I brought my bunny up to the roof.

"Hey Gaara-Baby"

"Hey Yuki."

"What's up?

"This" He held out a strawberry ice cream in the shape of Matsuri's head. The candle was a kunai coming out her head. "Think that your eating her soul and she's dying slowly and painfully." He blushed a bit.

"I love it Gaara!!!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Um, Yuki, I hope it's okay, but I told the village you were going to sing today, is that okay with you?"

"Yep!"

"Great." He gave me a loving hug.

**\--Later Gaara's POV--**

Well, it was time for Yuki to sing. She was standing on the stage in a dark purple ball gown with short sleeves that split between straps and draping straps and white gloves. She looked beautiful.

She looked at everyone in the village, saw me and winked, causing me to blush. Then she opened her mouth to sing.

When she finished everyone was cheering. I smiled. She sounded great, and looked beautiful still. Later that night she went to sleep, and still looked innocent.

 _"She looked great singing"_ Shukaku said.

_'Yep'_

_"Can't wait till you tell her you love her"_

_'It won't be soon, I'm not ready to tell her yet, and won't be for a while'_

_"Whatever"_


	14. Chapter 14

Well, April finished and now it's the end of May, Yuki had to go home because she was in Suna for her year. She had finished packing and was leaving this afternoon. Gaara was talking to her before she left.

**Yuki's POV**

I was wearing my ANBU uniform, happy that the white ribbon I bought for my French maid outfit was found and the outfit finished. I was talking to Gaara, saying good-bye.

"Gaara?

"Hm?"

"W-what are your feelings for me now?" Gaara looked like he was fighting with something, Then he spoke.

"We're friends now. Actually, you're probably my best friend."

"Is that all we are Gaara-Baby? Are we ever going to be...more?"

"Don't ask those kind of questions. We're only friends and that's all we're going to be. Yuki, I don't feel for you the way you feel for me!" I felt my heart stop beating and break.

"Why not?"

"Yuki. I never wanted to say this, but you're to much of a slut for me to love you. I only love myself remember!"

"I did so much for you in this part year! How can you say that?!"

"Because you always seem to want to screw me!"

"That's not true! I want to be with you Gaara-Baby!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"YOU SAID IT WAS OKAY!"

"Not anymore." I now know that my heart stopped and broke, because I felt the wind wisp it away.

"I hate you."

"What was that Yuki?" Gaara didn't seem to care what I thought of him anymore. So I repeated.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Then I slapped him, tears flowing down my face, and left. It was still morning. But I didn't care. My heart was broken.

**Gaara's POV**

"Nice going bud. You lost the only woman you truly cared about. And now she hates you. Are you crying?" It was true, I was sniffling, coughing, and had tears running down my face 1,000 kilometers per second. My heart was broken, and nothing was gonna fix it.

"Gaara-sensei?" It was Matsuri. I don't care if she saw me cry. I don't care if the whole village saw.

"What do you want?" I said sniffling.

"Gaara-sensei? Are you crying? What did that slut do?" Matsuri was fast at thinking it was Yuki's fault.

"I fell in love. And the girl I fell in love with ripped my heart out and broke it." Was how I answered.

"Huh?"

"I fell in love with Yuki. I lied and said I only wanted to be friends when I really wanted to be more. I yelled at her, she yelled back. Then she said she hated me and smacked me across the face." I was a mess. She tried to hug me, but I put my sand up.

The last person to hug me was Yuki. And I was going to do my best to keep it that way. I let the love of my life go. And now I was going to pay for it. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a love story without a good helping of annoyingly stupid drama =)


	15. Chapter 15

Well, Yuki got home in 5 hours, she really wanted to get away from Suna. Well Temari had been going back and forth for the chunin exams and Gaara stayed heart broken, but didn't let it show.

**Yuki's POV**

I got to the village, and told Tsunade how the mission went. I was crying the whole time.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Shizune seemed worried.

"You all know how I loved Gaara right to death? Well, I've been living with him for the past year. 5 hours ago me and him got in an argument, which broke my heart to bits and I said the worst thing I could ever have said to him."

"What did you say?" Tsunade began to take interest.

"I told him I hated him." I broke down in tears, never ending tears. I had my mask off so they could see me crying.

"Yuki?" I turned around to see Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya.

"Nothing's wrong don't worry. How was your training Naruto?" I asked, no sluttiness even came to mind. I was slut free.

"It was okay. Are you an ANBU?"

"Yeah, I became a Jonin in case I decide to stop being an ANBU." I giggled slightly.

"Why the slut crying'?" Sakura said.

"I HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL OF GAARA'S FANGIRLS CALLING ME THAT! I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU!" My tears got bigger as I said Gaara's name.

"YUKI!" It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika... Temari?" I looked at Temari with hurt eyes.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Temari asked, walking over to me.

"I got it a fight with Gaara, and told him I hated him." I cried harder. Temari was the only one who knew how much I truly loved Gaara.

"It'll be okay Yuki, it'll be okay." she said, trying to hug me, I pushed her away.

"The last person to hug me was Gaara." I said, staring at the ground.

"Okay." I wanted to die. I was to depressed to go eat ramen with Naruto or screw with any guys heads. I wanted to go straight home. And that's what I did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yuki's POV**

Well, Chimo, Takumaru, and I are going on a mission with Team Kakashi. Don't know where, don't care. We were jumping tree to tree, and Naruto seemed to wanna get there as fast as he can. I don't even know why or where.

We bumped into Temari, that's when I found out where and why we had a mission. Gaara's been kidnapped! And it's all my fault. If I wouldn't have told him I hated him, maybe he'd be okay.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." I said, and started crying. Jumping faster than Naruto, determined on getting to Suna as fast as I could while staying with the group. I turned around.

"Hurry the hell up! It's only a matter of time before the Akatsuki kill Gaara." I was going slightly faster.

"Yuki! Slow down! Yuki!" Chimo was yelling to me, but I was blinded by my guilt and rage.

"Chimo! Takumaru! Do you even know why I'm hurry faster than Naruto!"

"That would be nice Yuki" Takumaru yelled back to me.

"Because it's my fault this happened!" They all stopped, and I got a few meters ahead before I stopped. "Let's hurry now. Please?" I felt my heart, which I thought was dust and was wising away in the desert, again, breaking.

**\----- Near Suna-----**

We finally got there. And who else would we run into but Baki. Telling us that Kankuro was in the hospital, dying. We got there, old hag tried to kill Kakashi, found out all this crap, saved Kankuro, and left. We were going as fast as we could. I was crying. I knew we were going to be too late. We bumped into Itachi, okay some poor soul disguised as Itachi, and Naruto killed him.

We met Gai's team up and removed the stupid seals. Sakura broke the boulder opened, and we jumped in. Deidara, so Itachi had told me in some letters because he told me about all the Akatsuki, was sitting on Gaara. What I feared was a reality. Gaara was dead.

**Naruto's POV**

I could tell that Yuki was upset. But what I didn't count on was for Yuki to start growing fangs and claw-like nails. Her chakra was black and flowing out of her body. Was she a jinjuriki too?

**Yuki's POV**

I was going to rip them apart.

"Well well, a demon we don't need. And who may I ask you are?" Deidara asked.

"I'm Yuki Uchiha! Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha's little sister!Get the fuck off Gaara so that I can kill you!!!" I responded, then saw the weird demon draining statue.

I knew what had happened. I got over to it and put my hand on it. I pulled out Shukaku's spirit and put it into a container that would never break. I turned around, Deidara and who I guess is Sasori running towards me. They got to me, and I rammed a hand through them both.

"Fear. The. Two. Tailed. Cat. Demon. YUKI! UCHIHA!" And with that, I ripped them in two. We brought Gaara to a field and Sakura tried to heal him, but he was dead and there was nothing she could do. I saw the old lady do something, the life transfer jutsu, and I sat on Gaara.

When she finished he sat up and saw me. He looked at me a bit. Then got a nose bleed. And by what I saw, it was because my clothes were partly ripped because of my massive chakra flow from earlier. I giggled and kissed his lips. He didn't seem to freeze, but kissed me back, a hand on the back off my thigh. He licked my bottom lip for entrance, but I refused and pulled away.

"What the hell. You say you hate me then you kiss me then you pull away when I join in? What's with that?" Gaara said, I almost melted to the ground by the sound of his voice.

"I don't hate you. I love you Gaara. I was mad and wasn't thinking. But I do love you Gaara. Are we still friends?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"No. I don't wanna be you friend and I never will be." I felt my heart wising in the wind again. "I love you Yuki. And I want you to be my girlfriend." Gaara said blushing. I was dumbfounded. I couldn't do anything.

"Do you accept?" He asked. I tackled him to the ground, kissing him hungrily. He kissed back.

Well, Gaara and I were making out, totally freaking people out. I was finally pulled off Gaara by Temari and Gaara held back by Kankuro. Gaara and I were panting because we forgot to break in order to breath.

"Holy you two. There are the members of the 'GAARA FANCLUB' here" Temari said. I broke free then was swarmed by the club, getting nasty comments from all of them.

Then I got punch across the face. I looked at the person who hit me. It was Matsuri. I stood up, totally pissed. She started saying all this stuff about me, then my clan, then my brothers. You can insult me, you can insult my dead clan, but when you insult my brothers, you die.

"Bitch going down." I said, and then it began. I grew fangs and claw-like nails. My black chakra coming from my pores.

"I'm the two-tailed cat demon. And I will kill you." Gaara came over and told me that we could kill her later.

"Fine" I said and changed back. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Hey bitches. HE'S MINE NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I said then giggled as Gaara licked my neck.

"Slow down tiger." Then I whispered, "Want Shukaku back?"

"Only if you want me too."

"I have made a deal with him so that if you want to sleep you can"

"Okay." Gaara agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this thing where I want Gaara to keep Shukaku.... don't know why but I do... =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Yuki's POV**

Well I had put Shukaku in an syringe and gently pushed it into Gaara's stomach. He didn't whine or anything, but his face said 'Ow that hurt'. I turned toward him an kissed him. All his fan girls went furious. I turned around.

"High five girls!!!" I yelled. They all raised their hands.

"Who's a slut?" They all left their hands in the air. "You finally admit to being sluts! YAY!!!" I said and giggled. They looked at their hands and pulled them down, furious.

"Well I have some things to do with the Kazekage's sister. See ya later girls!" Then I turned toward Gaara.

"See you later Gaara-bear."

"See you later Yuki-bunny" I giggled at his nickname for me.

"Come on Yuki! We need to find that thing!" Temari yelled. I followed her.

We got to the Suna mall and went straight to the kimono store. We were looking for a kimono to the festival that we know was gonna be since Gaara was all right. We found one that was purple, short sleeved, had a slip up both sides up to my hip, with purple bows for my hair.

"I like it!" i said, holding the fan.

"We're buying you more" Temari said.

"We know which one's for the Festival right?" Temari asked.

"Yep" I said, smiling

Well, it was time for the festival. I was with Temari and Sakura. Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, and Kakashi was down stairs. Kankuro had a date that was picking him up and he left 5 minutes before us girls went downstairs.

I almost shit myself when I saw Gaara. He looked great. He was wearing a sand colored kimono. He walked up to me.

"You look great Yuki-bunny." I giggled. I loved my kimono. I fluttered the fan that came with it. in front of my face.

"Really Gaara-bear?" I said. He blushed slightly. I laughed and continued walking out the door with everyone. We got to the festival and had the time of our lives!

I walked over to the stage. I knew I was up, because Temari told me and it was almost time for the concert.

I got on and when the village people saw me they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me, waiting for a beautiful melody to come out. I smiled at Gaara. And began to sing.

I looked back at Gaara, I was blushing slightly, and he was slightly pink. I looked in the sky when I finished and a heart appeared.

"Yuki and Gaara forever" I smiled and felt a tear down my face. _"Love your siblings"_ I cried a little more. Then a rose.

 _"I love you Yuki. You sang wonderfully. Gaara"_ Another tear. Then came the Ai kanji.

 _"Thanks for all you've done for me Gaara-bear. I love you with all of my being, your Yuki-bunny"_ Gaara read. I didn't even realize he was standing next to me.

"Yuki-bunny? Why are you crying?" Gaara asked, looking at me slightly worried.

"I'm just really happy Gaara-bear." I answered, leaning against his shoulder.

He put an arm around my shoulders. Then we went home and I slept in Gaara's room with him. Pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many festivals! =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Yuki's POV**

It was almost time for me to go back to the leaf village. It was sad and I was gonna miss Gaara. I was with him in his office singing. I sing while I worked in his office. Well worked on Leaf ANBU things. Well anyways. I finished and sighed

Gaara came over and kissed my neck gently. I giggled.

"Yuki-bunny. You're leaving next week right?"

"Yeah Gaara-bear." I sighed deeply.

"Well, there's another festival tomorrow. You should get ready."

"I know" I left with Temari to go to the kimono store. There are WAY to many. I got a red one that looked the exact same as my purple one, because I needed a red one.

It was an Uchiha dress. Some jackass stole it five years ago. And It was my mom's. And this was it. I felt blissful.

**\-----Next day-----**

I was so pissed. Naruto read the letter that Itachi sent me!

"What the hell! Why do you let him send you these!" Naruto yelled. It had said that Itachi was gonna try his best to see me in a few weeks and that he missed and loved me. Naruto didn't know how to not read my fucking mail.

"Give me the damned letter! It's from my older brother!" I hollered.

"I don't care! He tried to kill you! He killed your clan! And he's part of the organization that killed Gaara!" Naruto went way to far outta line. I punched him across the face and he went flying.

"Don't fucking say shit! That's true! But I'm the only one who knows why he did that! So shut the fuck up unless you know all the fucking fact!" I started to fight him. I snapped and the cat demon inside me came out. I was fighting him and he went Kyuubi. We were fighting, and he was losing bad.

Gaara pulled us apart and when I calmed I started crying.

"Yuki?"

"Itachi isn't a bad person. Okay, he is. But he's my brother!" I looked at the ground and cried harder. I went to my room and saw a raven with a purple rose.

"Itachi" The rose had a note that told him he heard what had happened and that he was sorry. I smiled. The raven turned and there was a summoning scroll. I took it out and summoned what was on it. It was an Uchiha bunny. It looked like Itachi. I kissed its nose and put with my other stuffed animals. I was tired and went to bed till the Festival.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yuki's POV**

Someone was shaking me when I woke up. I looked up and saw Kankuro.

"What do you want Kankuro?"

"It's almost time for the festival, and Gaara's worried since you're not downstairs yet"

"Next time, send Temari"

"Why?" It then hit him that I was hanging out, he turned and left. I got dressed, looked at my window, and found a snake. It had a red rose. Sasuke. I still had Itachi's raven. I put the rose next to Itachi’s in my vase, and grabbed the summoning scroll and letter that the snake had regurgitated, it didn't scare me but it was still kinda gross.

I summoned what was on the summoning scroll, it was another Uchiha Bunny, but this one looked like Sasuke, I put it next to the Itachi one. Then I read the letter.

_'Dear Yuki._

_I hope me leaving you hasn't hit you so hard. I heard that you and Gaara are together now. Congratulations. Tell Sakura sorry for me? You now how much I liked her. I love you._

_Sasuke'_

I smiled, then got ready. I still loved my mother's kimono. I went down stairs, and walked over to Sakura.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked

"Sure" We walked away.

"I got a message from Sasuke, he says sorry. Don't tell anyone okay"

"Okay, and thank you" She started crying a little.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YUKI!?" Naruto came over and patted her back.

"I didn't do anything, just giving her a message." I responded, but that wasn't enough for Naruto.

"Like what?"

"Something that's none of your business"

"Tell me."

"Fuck no!"

"TELL ME!"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I!?"

"TELL ME YOU TRAITOR!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Was that really necessary Naruto?" Kankuro asked, a little pissed.

"YES IT WAS!" I started crying again.

"DAMMIT NARUTO!" Gaara hollered and walked over to me.

"It's okay Yuki. It's okay" I felt slightly comforted, but I think I'm going to leave earlier then I was going too.

"Let's get to the party!" Temari said. "There's a party before the festival and I WANNA GO NOW!"

"Calm down Temari. We're coming." Gaara was so good at keeping his siblings happy. We left and started heading to the place where the Party was to be held.

I sighed, this is like, my seventh festival here. It was kinda getting annoying. We got there, and Matsuri came out and glumped to Gaara's arm. I smacked her as hard as I could and pulled Gaara closer.

"Mine" And I stuck my tongue out . I was so happy now. Gaara kissed my lips and I smiled. The party and Festival where pretty boring, the festival was the same as any other, the party was just a thing where the sand consul was just speaking, what a party. We got back home and Gaara pulled me into his room.

"Yuki"

"Yeah" I looked towards him and he kissed me. He pushed me against the wall and was totally kissing me.

He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I gave it to him automatically. I smiled.

"You wanna have some fun?" I looked at him, but still had all my senses.

"No sex."

"I know" And with that, he picked me up, put me on the bed and continued to kiss me. He told me that the 'fun' was just a really big make out session, which I was fine with. After a while I got tired. We split and he picked me up again.

"You wanna take a shower together?"

"Sure. Just let me get my PJ's"

"Why don't you just sleep in here, you don't HAVE to wear PJ's in here" Then he nibbled on my ear.

"Okay" We got in the bathroom and started getting undressed.

I turned around, by accident and saw all of Gaara. His body was beautiful, he was muscular, but the muscles weren't visible, because big muscles would get in the way. His chest was well sculpted and I couldn't stand the size of his.... It was perfect! HE was perfect. I realized he noticed I was staring, and I turned around and blushed.

**Gaara's POV**

Yuki and I were getting ready to take a shower together. I had finished getting undressed and turned around, Yuki was done and turned around to, and she was staring at me.

I was staring back. She had curves in all the right places. She had a cute little stomach and her breasts were BIG! She looked up at me, then turned around, blushing, I got a nose bleed.

I decided to blow it off and turned on the shower. I walked over to Yuki and grabbed her from behind. She inhaled quickly. She turned around, blushing like mad.

"Come on" And with that I lead her into the shower.

We were busy washing each other's bodies. She was blushing the whole time. Well, we finished our shower and crawled into my bed. I pulled her close, then we both went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up to a semi-wet, naked body. I didn't know what it was for a minute. I opened my eyes and went a deep crimson. It was Gaara, and he was naked, along with myself. I sat up, waking him up.

"What's wrong Yuki-bunny?" I blushed again.

"Nothing Gaara-Bear. Just going to head to my room." I grabbed my clothes out of the bathroom and went to my room. There was a raven.

I walked over and pet it, then it poofed. It was.... ITACHI! I was glad Naruto had left, or it wouldn't have ended well. I started tearing up.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" I hugged him.

"I've missed you Itachi, but you shouldn't be here. You might get seen."

"I don't care, I know I'm early seeing you, but I had to make sure you were alright. I know how badly you feel about not getting Sasuke, but I needed to see you. Leader-sama won't let me see you after this time." I felt a twinge in my heart. "Deidara is still alive you know." I sighed, that damn bomb addict didn't die easily I see. "Yuki, if I see you again after this time, I'm gonna have to kill you. I'm not allowed to see you anymore, Leader-sama is pissed about Sasori dying." I lost it.

"YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO HIM! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME ITACHI! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" I was screaming, forgetting I wasn't alone in this house. The door broke down. It was a pissed Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Temari wasn't the bit pleased. Shit. Gaara was gonna hate me for real this time.

"He's my brother and wanted to see me one last time. You got an issue with that? It's not like he's gonna kill Gaara or anything." Gaara glared.

"He's part of the organization that killed Gaara." Kankuro was beginning to sound like Naruto.

"I know that. Which makes everything harder. I'd like to be with my eldest brother while I can. Next time he sees me, will be after we're both dead, if we can." Gaara's glare got worse. I looked at him. Then Itachi and sighed. "Itachi, I love you, but you have to go. I WILL see you again, even if your leader orders you to kill me, I'll still try to see you again. But until then, goodbye." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, he returned it, then left.

I turned around. Gaara looked hurt now.

"Why Yuki? Why did you let him in this house?" I looked at Gaara.

"I didn't, I thought he sent one of his ravens, but it was him. I thought I was gonna see him in a few weeks. Forgive me for not telling you that my brother was in your house." I looked at the floor, clenched my teeth and fists, and let the tears begin to fall.

"Yuki. I- I don't know what to think of this." My eyes opened. Was he implying that I'm a traitor? H-He was! I didn't bother looking up, I just ran past them and out of the house.

I needed to find a safe place to hide. Home? No, I would be all alone. The kage tower back in the village? No, Tsunade would give me lip, I know Naruto told her about the Itachi letters. Where Could I go? Gaara won't let me back with him. M-Maybe... no... I couldn't.... could I?

**Gaara's POV**

Yuki ran out. She was crying. And naked. She didn't get dressed, that was why I was mad and glaring. Other men were seeing her beautiful body. I was a little upset her brother was in the house, asked her about that. I told her I didn't know what to think of this. This being her standing there naked with no attempt to get dressed.

But why did she run out of the house?

"That's the way to tell her Gaara! Tell her you think she's a traitor indirectly!" Kankuro was praising... I think.

WAIT!!!! TRAITOR? I NEVER MEANT THAT! Oh shit... this was gonna be bad. Yuki thought I thought she was a traitor. I needed to find her. Only in my boxers or not. I ran out of the door. I had to find Yuki.

I found her curled up in a ball in an alley, crying and shaking, and covered in blood.

**Yuki's POV**

I had decided to find the Akatsuki lair. I ran into an alley, the one I thought lead out of the village, but it didn't, it lead to thugs. I was standing there, realizing that I was naked. They started to get closer. I turned to run, but some had snuck up behind me. They beat me.

"YUKI!" I turned. It was Gaara. I tried to get away, but I couldn't move. I was bleeding everywhere, seriously. I was no longer capable of moving. The thugs that beat me where no longer in existence. I'm sure that the cat demon kicked in before they could do any real harm.

Gaara came closer and picked me up bridal style. He was still in his boxers too. I tried to get away. But he wouldn't let me move.

"Yuki, I don't think you're a traitor. It was a misunderstanding. And I was only mad that Kankuro and Itachi saw your beautiful naked body. I don't want anyone seeing you like that besides me. I'm sorry." I looked at Gaara. That was it? He was jealous? Wow did I get that all wrong.

Gaara brought me home and Kankuro started going off. Gaara gave him a death glare, then brought me up to his room to clean me up.

"What happened to you Yuki?" I froze. I didn't wanna remember.

"I-I ran into Thugs. They beat me up." Gaara got pissed and started to rub my skin too hard.

"Ow"

"S-sorry. Where are they? I'll kill them."

"I think I killed them. But I don't know"

"Well, they're gone, and you're okay. That's all that matters."


	21. Chapter 21

**Yuki's POV**

I was tired and almost fell asleep. The cat demon coming out must've taken away a lot of my energy. I curled up in a ball, forgetting my nakedness and that I was in the hallway. I started to dream about when I first met Gaara.

_I was looking for my big bro. I was bored and avoiding my team a little. I freaked out at a guy for no reason. I knew Anko-Sensei was gonna give me hell._

_I saw Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was trying to get a date with her. I was so gonna mess with them. I walked over and when I got there purposely made my breasts bounce and Naruto stared._

_I stood sexily. Hip out with a hand on it and winked. Naruto was staring, I smiled. Then these kids came up and this kid with goggles and a blue cape thing asked if he was dating Sakura. I walked closer to Naruto and pulled his arm into my breasts. He got a nosebleed and I giggled seductively._

_The blue caped kid turned to run from Sakura, which whom he helped me piss off, and ran into this guy in a black full body kitty suit with purple face paint and a sand headband on his forehead. He had something in bandages on his back. I smirked and walked over to him as he picked the blue caped kid, whose name’s Konohamaru, I just don't like saying it._

_"Hey. What's your name?" I said, kinda flirty. He looked at me and smirked back._

_"Name's Kankuro. What's yours cutie?" I giggled and walked closer, making sure my breasts bounced. I grabbed onto his free arm and pulled in into my chest. His smirk widened as well as mine. This girl with blond hair in a dressish thing with fishnet and a sand headband around her neck with what looked like a giant fan on her back walked over and kinda glared at me._

_"Kankuro stop."_

_"Come on Temari. He's not here yet, let's mess with these punks." He looked at me "Then maybe you'll tell you your name sexy thing." I giggled and let go of his arm as Naruto tried to save Konohamaru, just to be pushed on the ground._

_Kankuro was about to hit Konohamaru when a rock hit his hand. He dropped Konohamaru and everyone turned to the tree that was next to us. I smiled._

_"ONII-SAMA!" I jumped into the tree and hugged him._

_"Yuki, what were you doing?" He didn't like it when I acted like a slut. I didn't really care, I did. As long as I kept my innocence he'd live._

_Kankuro looked up and glared, then took the bandaged thing of his back._

_"Kankuro! Your gonna use the Krow for this?"_

_"He pissed me off Temari. I hate these wimps the most." Sasuke glared._

_"Your a far way from home, and way outta your league." He crushed the other rock he was holding._

_"Kankuro, your a disgrace to our village." I turned my head._

_HELLO MR. HOTTIE! He was hanging upside-down on the other side of the tree trunk. He had red messy hair, an Ai kanji above his left eye and beautiful pale teal eyes with dark circles around them. He was pale and slightly muscled, most likely from the big ass gourd on his back._

_Sasuke didn't notice him and they where kinda staring at each other. Kankuro kinda freaked._

_"G-Gaara." Gaara? Damn, even his name was hot! I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes._

_"Hey cutie. Mind if I have some fun while you're hanging there?" I smirked and he glared._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I looked at him. No male has ever turned down my feminine charms before._

_"Trying to have some fun." I said, moving so the top of my breasts were outta my shirt so he could see them full view. He grabbed my hand, which was on the waistband of his pants, and threw me to the ground._

_No one, let alone no male, has ever done that. I got so pissed._

_"Look dumb ass! I said I wanted some fun and I'm not gonna let you get in my fucking way!" He came down in sand and glared at me even worse._

_"Leave me the hell alone. And don't touch me. Next time I'll kill you you fucking slut." I stood there. No man has ever called me a slut. And he wasn't gonna be the first. I tackled him to the ground. I pinned him there so that I was straddling his waist, his hands pinned._

_Kankuro and Temari gasped. Sasuke got pissed, Naruto got pissed, Sakura got pissed, the kids stood in shock._

_"Listen to me, and listen good dammit. NO ONE CALLS YUKI UCHIHA A SLUT EXCEPT YUKI UCHIHA! DO YOU UNDER STAND ME!" He glared worse and flipped us so that he was on top. He wants to play like that huh? Hello pay back. I looked at him and smirked._

_"So you'd rather be on top huh? Guys usually never take control when it's me. I like your style." I looked him up and down and grinded him a little. I felt a sharp pain and looked at the sand getting into a wound. Hell No!_

_I flipped us again and I could've sworn he was gonna kill me._

_"YOU ASS HOLE!" He smacked me and maneuvered from under me. I have never been smacked by a male. I stood up and stared at him, holding my cheek._

_"Yuki! You okay?" I turned to see my teammates, Takumaru and Chimo. I nodded slowly, then got an idea._

_"Chimo-kun." I ran into his arms, pressing my breast into his chest. He smirked and pulled me in closer._

_Gaara and the others left. I went home and laid in my bed. Gaara. He was different. I liked him. Loved him. I loved Gaara, love at first sight I guess. And I was gonna make him love me no matter how long it took. Gaara was mine. Back away bitches, Yuki Uchiha has her first love!_

Someone was shaking me. I woke up to Temari.

"Are you trying to get Kankuro to jump you?" I looked down then ran into my room. That, was embarrassing.

**Gaara's POV**

I just witnessed Yuki sleeping naked in the hallway in front of my bedroom. Oh I wish I opened the door sooner. I want her so badly, but I don't. I'm glad she's changed. She used to be so slutty, now look at her.

After I was sure the coast was clear I went into Yuki's room. She was lying on her bed starring at the ceiling.

"Yuki?" She jumped and sat up, she had a night dress on. Damn. Oh well. I walked over and sat next to her. Eyeing her down, mentally undressing her.

"Gaara, you can stop undressing me with your eyes." I blushed. Damn. We looked towards each other. She was beautiful, perfect in every way. To imagine, I wanted to kill her once I saw her. I started to zone and she brought me into a warm embrace.

"Your turn to stay here." Then we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have some flashback chapters to get a look of how the beginning of Yuki's crush on Gaara... =)


	22. Chapter 22

**Yuki's POV**

I was, again, sleeping with Gaara. It's been awhile since my last dream of Gaara. But once I had fallen into slumber, it hit me again. The first part of the chunin exams.

_I was walking with Takumaru and Chimo. I was holding Chimo's arm between my breasts and was walking to the door of the exams. When we walked in, we were surrounded by ninja, and a lot of them. Were. BOYS! I saw Gaara and walked over, as sexy as possible, getting plenty of stares from plenty of guys. He glared at me, Temari glared at me, Kakuro kinda smirked/glared._

_I got there and Kankuro spoke._

_"You come here to see me cutie?" I smirked back and winked._

_"Sorry babe. Maybe next time. But right now Yuki Uchiha wants one boy and one boy only." I turned to Gaara and walked closer. His glare worsen, sending chills up my spine. Damn that glare was sexy._

_"So cutie. What a good looking boy like you, doing here?" His glare got even worse, making me want him to want me more._

_"I'm here to become a chunin. Now my question is, why is a wimpy slut like you doing here?" I glared._

_"I told you NOT to call me a slut. And I'm here to get stronger.... and to check out the hotties." I looked him up and down and smirked._

_"If only looks could undress." I stared at his...I didn't really wanna see it, but if I wanna act like a slut, how else am I gonna put it on like that._

_"If only looks could kill." Temari said. She walked up to me and got in between Gaara and I._

_"Oh. Did I but into a relationship? Sorry sweety, Gaara's gonna be mine." Her face seemed disgusted._

_"Gaara's my brother. That's disgusting. And I thought you were a slut." My fist said hello to her face._

_"I don't like being called a slut. I call MYSELF a slut. That's it. And yes, I am a slut, but it doesn't me I can't be someone's... personal, slut." I slithered around her and in front of Gaara again, closer to his body._

_"Get away from me or I'll kill you." I looked at him confused._

_"Why would you kill me?" I did a cute pose. Shoulders up, tip of my index finger near my mouth. "Don't you think I'm cute?"_

_"No. I don't think anything's cute. I think you're an ugly slut that should've been killed once she was born. I only wish I was here to kill you." I stopped. My shoulders dropped, my arms fell to my side, my eyes grew slightly, and I felt a crack form in my heart. I looked at the ground. I can't give up. But. That hurt._

_"Gaara! Treat a lady with respect." Kankuro said and came closer smirking._

_"Kankuro. I don't want you near that hooker." That hurt even more._

_"That's enough fighting! It's time for the written part of the exams." I sighed and got my number and sat down. My seat was next to Gaara's. I felt my heart light up. Maybe I can get him to love me! I sat down next to him and sat so that anyone next to me could see down my shirt with ease._

_"Why did I get cursed to have to sit next to you?" I looked at Gaara. He was glaring. Wait. what's he staring at. I looked close at the reflection in his eyes. The reflection was of my breast. He was staring at them! YAY!_

_I moved and he stared even more. I had to be careful though. I didn't need my chest to fall out completely. That would be embarrassing. He stared more. I notice the ever so smallest amount of blood forming in his nose._

_"HEY LOVEBIRDS! PAY ATTENTION!" Gaara and I whipped to face him, and the worst happened. I fell completely out. My face turned red. Holy Shit. All the guys got nosebleeds. I looked to the side and saw that Gaara's small nosebleed from earlier was finally coming down his face.. I fixed myself and held back the tears of embarrassment._

_"HEY BOYS! PAY ATTENTION!" We all listened to the rules. 10 points. Minus 2 each time you're caught cheating. If one person fails their team fails. We have 1 hour. Teams grades are all put together. If you fail you can't take it ever again._

_That's it? I'VE HAD WORSE! but oh well. Anko put us through hell making us do 20 questions in 15 minutes. This was gonna be easy._

_Okay, First question, crack the code. Okay. That was easy, next. Math? Wow, easy. Next. Okay, that's kinda hard to understand. I looked up at the ceiling. I looked back down and realized the questions got harder. Oh, well, Naruto was fucked. oh well. I looked at the instructor. He glared and I snapped my head to my test. I closed my eyes and a voice started to speak._

_"The answer is 8 hun." I knew that voice. I knew who it was. It was Chika. my cat demon. I like to call her my other personality though. She's not boy crazy, but she understands where I'm coming from._

_'Thanks' I thought back. This was a pain, but I finished quick. I was done and had 30 minutes left to go. Damn it. I was gonna fuck around with Gaara, not in the sex sense, but the other one, but decided I might get in trouble for cheating, which was the whole point in the test anyways, but who cares._

_The test finished and the last question was announced._

_"Who wants to quit?" All these people raised their hands. Naruto did, then slammed it down._

_"I'm not gonna run away! I came here to become the Hokage! There's no way that I'm going to hightail out of her like a baby! I'm here to stay!" I was impressed._

_"Well then. You all pass." We all sighed and Ibiki, the instructor, had this whole story about getting info. Then the window broke._

_"Don't rest yet. The next test's about to begin! My name's Anko and I'll be your instructor for the next part of the exams! Let's go!"_

_"You're early again." She sweat dropped. I jumped out of my seat and ran to hug her._

_"ANKO-SENSEI!" She jumped and hugged me back._

_"Hey Yuki. So. You freaked at a guy last week I heard." I froze. Shit. "Takumaru told me." Takumaru, I will get you._

_"Sit down miss flashy breasts." One of the girls called. I almost broke down crying._

_"Did you fall out?" I nodded. "That's the price for big boobs my dear." She patted my back and we all left._

I woke up in Gaara's arms.

"Hey Yuki-Bunny."

"Hey Gaara-Bear."

"What did you dream about?"

"The first part of the chunin exams." He blushed and looked away. I looked at him.

"If only looks could undress?" I asked. He smirked.

"If only looks could undress." He kissed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yuki's POV**

I am sick of this I haven't dreamt anything in the past week. And I'm supposed to be going home soon. I hate this so much. I wasn't sleeping with Gaara tonight. I fell asleep in my bed and FINALLY had a dream.

_I was standing next to Anko-sensei as she explained the rules. I nodded and signed the form and we got an earth scroll. My team got to the gate and Takumaru was talking strategy. Chimo was looking at my chest. I was looking into the forest. I was so excited. We got in and just stood there. These ninja came out and we looked at them._

_"You have an earth scroll?" One of them asked._

_"You have a heaven scroll?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then we have an earth scroll." They went to attack us but it didn't work to well. If Anko was your sensei you were skilled in pretty much every type of combat. I almost got hit by this girl, but the way she was battling made it seem like she was trying to keep me from grabbing something. Chimo grabbed the guys that he was fighting back and looked through it then threw it back._

_"He doesn't have the scroll" Takumaru and I nodded and continued to battle. Takumaru grabbed his guys pack and searched it._

_"No scroll." I nodded and looked at the girl. They left it with her. I made it easy for her to grab my scroll, she made it so obvious. I looked at her and smirked._

_"What are you smirking about slut?" I snapped. I walked over and smacked her across the face._

_"I'm smirking because I'm an Uchiha." She stopped dead. "And I'm advanced too." She was totally on the brink of faint. "Mangekyou Sharingan" my eyes went through 4 stages. And let's just say that the girl started screaming! We took the scroll and ran. The boys were just a little MEGA PISSED! We had to run FAST. We made it to where Kiba's group was._

_"You guys got your scroll?"_

_"Yup, you?"_

_"Yup" We all started to head towards the tower together when we bumped into Gaara's group, sort of. Gaara killed this guy and I thought I was gonna faint. It was so scary it was HOT! They left and we did to. We made it to the tower and saw Gaara's group. I ran over and hugged him. He looked at me and his eyes said 'I'm gonna kill you' I frowned._

_"Gaara-kun?"_

_"Don't call me that." I frowned again._

_"You know. I could put you through hell right?"_

_"By trying to fuck me? I'd like to see you try." Gaara said with a slight glare._

_"No, not by fucking. I AM an Uchiha after all." Temari phfted and walked away with Kankuro and Gaara._

I woke up to Gaara.

"What was your dream this time sweety?"

"Stage two of the chunin exams."

"I remember that one. I didn't see you until the third part after the first day of the second part." I nodded and kissed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yuki's POV**

_It was time for the preliminaries. I couldn't wait. Sasuke's group was the last to walk in. I tackled him to the floor._

_"ONII-SAMA! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA MAKE IT FOR A SECOND THERE!" He hugged me back and I got in line. The fights started, Sasuke won, then had to leave. Damn it. then all these fights happened and it was Gaara's turn. He almost killed Lee. Chimo and Takumaru beat the shit outta their guys. I had to fight a chick._

_"Seriously. This is gonna be a shitty cat fight." Chimo said. He new I was gonna mop the floor with her._

_"I'm not even sure I wanna watch." Takumaru said._

_"WATCH DAMN YOU!" Anko said. I saw her look at Kakashi. They SO had a thing. I knew it because I 'accidentally' spied on one of their dates._

_"Come one. What was it. Yuki? Doesn't that mean snow or something. So I guess you're soft as snow. Either that or cold like it." I looked at her and just... wow. She's so stupid._

_"What? Yeah my name means snow, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I'm a ninja that can send my opponents to hell just by knowing their name."_

_"Really. That's so cool."_

_"I know"_

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Genjutsu bitch!" I sent her into a genjutsu. She was so stupid. Seriously._

_"Heh Heh. Not bad." She stabbed her leg with a kunai... didn't see that one coming.... damn it. She ran towards me and said my name. I felt a little woozy. Shit. I threw up blood and froze._

_"B-B-B-Blood?" My voice sounded kinda demonic. This wasn't good._

_"Yeah so?" I looked at her, my eyes trying to change color. I held my head._

_"No. bad Chika. bad kitty!" Everyone stared at me funky. I looked threw my pack for my spray bottle and sprayed myself with it._

_"What was all that for?"_

_"Did you wanna die?" I asked seriously._

_"No"_

_"That's why." I walked over and flicked her. She held her head in pain._

_"Why won't you let me out to kill her?"_

_'Chika, no. No one knows about you and it's gonna stay that way for a while longer'_

_"You're a bitch"_

_'Shut up' I got rammed into a wall by my throat._

_"Hah. What now slut?" I glared at her._

_"Why don't you shut up you whore." She slapped me._

_"I'M NO WHORE!" I looked at her. Her outfit was less appropriate than mine._

_"Have you looked at yourself? You're pretty much naked." She glared._

_"SHUT UP!" I smiled._

_"So. Girl to girl talk for a sec." I started talking about boys and she was distracted. I knocked her out and watched her fall to the ground. Then she was behind me. Damn clone._

_"I didn't wanna do this." I bit my thumb. I put it to the ground and summoned a tiger._

_"This pretty kitty had a nasty habit of playing with her food before ripping it to shreds. Have fun you two."_

_"HEY! THAT SHOULD BE AGAINST THE RULES!"_

_"Nope." I liked this Procter guy._

_"Dammit" Tiger started using the girl as a ball of yarn and... well... ate her._

_"I win!" I hugged my pretty tiger and fell asleep on her back._

I sat up and smiled.

"Summoning!" I summoned my tiger and hugged her.

"Yuki? Wh- HOLY SHIT IT'S THAT TIGER FROM THE EXAMS!" I smiled and petted her.

"Yes. Yes she Is Gaara. And she's my ride home." He nodded and kissed me quickly. I kissed him back and he pinned me to the bed and began to undress me.

"WAIT!" Gaara looked at me. "Gaara-bear... I'm not ready." Gaara nodded and got off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yuki's POV**

_I was going to the final rounds. I hoped I became a chunin. I really wanted to. I made it there and saw who I was gonna fight. I was a little worried because Chimo and Takumaru had to fight, but I didn't really care. I was fighting a girl.... AGAIN!._

_To sum up to my fight, Naruto won, Shino won, Temari won, Takumaru and Chimo tied._

_It was my turn. The girl walked out. Why did she look familiar... SHE WAS THAT SLUT THAT MENTIONED MY BREASTS IN THE BEGINNING OF THESE DAMNED THINGS WHEN I HUGGED ANKO!_

_"Hello little miss flashy." I went red with rage. The procter said begin and we fought. She threw a kunai and it ripped my booty shorts. I looked down. Great, shirt and underwear. Might as well strut for Gaara. I stood and stretched. The girl threw another kunai and I dodged. Damn. She cut my leg._

_"You know, you shouldn't run around in your underwear, not healthy." I looked at her and she smiled. The slut. I'd kill her, but that meant Chika and no way in hell was that happening._

_"You care about me. How sweet." I dodged. SHIT! There went my shirt. and I don't have a bra on! Everything stopped._

_"Why me." I stood straight and they bounced. I was red with embarrassment. I felt the tears in my eyes. They began to fall._

_"Why you crying slut?" I didn't say anything. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat. I picked her off the ground and threw her. She almost went through the wall._

_"What the hell." I was so close to wanting to totally end her life. I could feel Chika scratching. I grabbed my head and just summoned a shit ton of cats. Tigers, lions, jaguars, leopards, cats like that._

_"Kill her." She was dead, and I was still in my underwear. I found my ripped clothes and was about to sew them when a storm of leaves came. I looked and Sasuke was there._

_"Onii-sama" Sasuke turned and looked at me. I was holding my shirt to my chest, tears running down my face._

_"Onee-chan? What happened?" He walked over and hugged me._

_"Hey. What's your name?" The Procter asked, taking Sasuke’s attention from me._

_"Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Gaara, get down here." My heart stopped. Shit. Why today? Why now? Gaara was down and I was still there. I grabbed my needle and sewed my clothes together and put them on. I walked up to Gaara and hugged him._

_"Good luck Gaara-kun. I hope you don't get the shit kicked outta you to much." I turned to Sasuke. "Kick his ass Sasuke" Then I went upstairs._

I woke up to the gates of Konoha. My tiger had gotten me here quick. I got off and walked inside.

"Welcome back Yuki-san." I nodded to the guards and went to the estate. I couldn't wait to see Gaara again. I went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yuki's POV**

I got up and walked out. I missed Gaara. It hasn't even been a full day yet. I really wish he was here. I went to the Kage tower. Tsunade looked at me and smiled.

"Yuki, I have good news and bad news." She said.

"Good news first please."

"We might have found a way to get Sasuke. Sasori had a spy in Orochimaru's ranks."

"Bad news is?"

"I sent them without you." I curled in a ball.

"W-Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Tenchi bridge. They most likely aren't there yet. Go to them. Help get Sasuke back." She blinked and I was gone. I made it to them in about an hour. Who were the new guys?

"YUKI! YOU SLUT!" Naruto walked over to punch me, but I stepped out of the way.

"Who are you?" This guy? Who was he?

"Yuki Uchiha." His eyes grew. He was kinda creepy.

"I'm captain Yamato. I'm Kakashi's replacement at the moment." I nodded and shook hands.

"Well aren't you the sluttiest." This black haired guy said. I turned to him with an anime vein.

"And you are?"

"Sai"

"Oh. I thought your name was DEAD!" I punched him and he went flying. "I'm not a slut anymore." Sakura nodded. I don't know when the hell this happened but I've been becoming friends with a lot of the girls who hated me.

"Hey, aren't you an ANBU?" I looked at Yamato. He was ANBU to, but he was undercover for a reason, I'd keep it that way.

"Yes. Yes I am." I stretched as Sai came back.

"So. You guys might know where Onii-sama is?" They all nodded and Naruto clenched his fists.

**\----2 days later----**

We made it to the bridge. I smiled and walk up to the front of our group.

Yamato changed into Sasori and did his job. Then Kabuto tried to kill him and Orochimaru came out. Naruto went 4-tailed Kyuubi. I started to grow claws and fangs, but something stopped me, I fell asleep.

**Chika's POV**

Yes! I was out. I began to grow my ears and tail as my eyes became blue.

I wasn't boy crazy, and this Orochimaru pissed me off. All the pain that Yuki went through. The pain she literally went threw. She had actually tried to kill herself a few times because of this guy. I walked over and Orochimaru seemed to stop. The last time he saw me was when I had fought him in the middle of a mission. And this was way before Yuki was born. I got closer and he stepped back.

He attacked Naruto and he went flying back to the bridge. Sai came out and started to talk to Orochimaru. They looked at me and took me with them, saying that Yuki'd be able to see Sasuke, this kinda wasn't fair, I didn't get to kill anyway. Oh well

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up and I was in Sai's arms.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT IT! WHAT'S GOING ON!" I saw Orochimaru and realized that this could help me see Sasuke. I started to jump with them. We got to the hide out and I walked in. I hadn't seen Sasuke in so long. How much has he changed? I walked in and saw this figure, with the sharingan.

"O-Onii-s-sama?" He looked at me and his eyes softened for about a second.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh. Cold. I didn't answer because he left with Orochimaru.

**\----3 hours later.---**

Naruto was looking up at Sasuke. I just ran in and actually saw him in whole, in the light. He had grown, a lot. He jumped down and was about to kill Naruto, but I got in the way.

"Yuki. Get out of the way." I looked at him. His eyes were cold, he was cold. He wasn't the Sasuke that sent me messages on my birthday. Not the one that said he was sorry to Sakura. Had he really changed so much in such a little time.

"O-Onii-sama." I started to cry. This wasn't my brother. I lost them all. Itachi, now Sasuke. I couldn't handle this. I just couldn't.

"Yuki! Move!" He shoved me to the ground, a fallen part of the wall going threw my leg. I screamed in pain. Not physical pain though. Emotional. I took the piece of wall out and limped over to Sasuke. "Yuki! Stay away!" I got closer and grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, please. I don't wanna lose another brother." I looked at him and his eyes never changed once. They were still hateful.

"Yuki? What is it you want?" He hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? I want my big brother's back. I want you back. I want Itachi back." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he slapped me.

"He's not our brother." I looked at him. He didn't understand.

"Yes he is. Why? Why won't you let us try to make you stronger?"

"Because, I've severed all of my bonds. The only one I have now is with Itachi. And it's of hatred!" I fell to the ground, holding onto his arm, balling.

"You-you're l-lying. You still have a bond with m-me." He threw me again. I hit a wall and blacked out. The last thing I saw was Sasuke burning away.

I woke up in the hospital next to Kakashi.

"You okay Yuki?" I shook my head and held my sides to support myself. I was still crying. I found one of Sasuke's snakes and sent it back to him with a message to him from me. I needed to know if he meant it or not.

Naruto came in, with a surprise for me. A note from Gaara.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yuki's POV**

I was heading to Suna again. Gaara wanted me since Kankuro and Temari were leaving on a mission and he wanted company. I got there early and went to his office. I knocked, he said come in, I went in. He smiled and hugged me. I loved him so much. We went home and Gaara did something I didn't think he was gonna do for a while.

"Yuki, I know it's early but, will you marry me?" He pulled out this beautiful aquamarine gem with a garnet heart inside. I didn't know what to say.

"Gaara, I-I'd love to." I kissed him and tackled him to the ground. He began to undress me when I stopped him.

"Whoa. Gaara. I'm still not ready." He rolled his eyes, but kissed me.

"Our weddings in a month you know." I nodded and Chimo and Takumaru walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Gaara asked us to come, to make sure everything was perfect. " Chimo said. He kind of sighed. "I thought I was gonna have you, but, you've changed a lot Yuki."

"I'm glad she's with Gaara. He's the one that stopped her from losing her virginity early." I rolled my eyes.

"Takumaru, relax. Nothing bad's gonna happen to me." And then some random guy came in and kidnapped me. Wow. Famous last words much. He took me to this warehouse and when I looked at him I got pissed. Orochimaru.

"Well now, you are a pretty girl." He touched my cheek. I bit his hand and he snapped it back.

"Let me go you damned snake! I don't wanna deal with you and whatever you've done to Onii-sama!" he smiled, and I snapped. I was trying to get out when Gaara came in.

"Took you long enough?" He sighed and brought me back. This was gonna be a long month.

**\---Month later--**

Damn. that was a short month. The Akatsuki's dead, Except Itachi and Sasuke's back. Naruto's Hokage And it's my wedding day. YAY!

I went and got into my wedding dress. It wasn't a normal wedding dress in more than one way. First of all, it was red and black. The top part was red, while the skirt, which ended mid thigh, was black. I also had on mid thigh white socks and black heels.

I loved this dress! I walked down the aisle. I Looked around. It was a mixture of an Uchiha and a Sand Village wedding. The thing i liked the most were the different Sharingan's hanging around the room.

I smiled as I looked at them. Kakashi's, Dad's, Itachi's, and of course Sasuke's. There were a few other symbols, but I didn't really care for them. I got to the altar and looked at my soon to be husband. Gaara smiled and the priest began talking. I zoned because it was SO FUCKING BORING!

The after party was better, but boring still. When it finished, Gaara and went on our honeymoon.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" We kissed, then things got frisky.


	28. Chapter 28

**Yuki's POV**

**3 months later**

It's been three months since Gaara and I got married, and we've had a lot of.... fun... in that time. I'm feeling a little ill though. I'm going to go to the hospital with Hinata to see Ino and Sakura. We got there and I sat on the bed. They were all staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked. Ino passed me this box. I looked at it and my face went right. It was a pregnancy test. I just sighed and took it then gave it to Sakura.

"OH MY GOSH! SABAKU NO YUKI! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" I passed out. I woke up and it was three days later. I sat up and Gaara was by my bed. I looked at him and blushed madly.

"Yuki, what's wrong. I got a message saying that you were in the hospital and needed to see me right away." I blushed redder and looked away. How was I gonna tell him that I was pregnant?

'Just tell him hun' Damn it Chika. I sighed and looked at him.

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." Gaara went pale, if that was possible. He looked at me and I nodded, confirming that I wasn't lying. He nodded.

"Okay. I understand. I love you Yuki."

**6 months later**

Damnit! This hurt like hell! Childbirth is a miracle my ass!

"Gaara I swear if I wasn't in so much pain I'd fucking kill you!"

"What the fuck!"

"You don't love me anymore!" I cried.

"Holy shit hormones." Sasuke and Itachi were in there glaring at Gaara. Temari was there trying to calm me down. Kankuro was telling Gaara how grown up he was. And I was going through a mega bipolar moment.

"Just push damnit!" Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade where my doctors.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" I was in so much pain.

"Push damnit!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" I heard this soft cry and all of my pain went away. They handle Gaara a bundle of blankets, and crying was coming from it. I needed to see it.

It was a boy. He had black hair with red streaks. He opened his eyes to show that he had my eyes, and he had Gaara's Kanji, though that shouldn't be possible since Gaara gave himself the kanji. And he had one little freckle near the corner of the left side of his mouth. I smiled. He was my baby boy. My beautiful baby boy.

"What are you gonna name him?" I looked at Sasuke, than Itachi.

"I'm gonna name him Fugaku." They both stopped, then smiled.

"Why that?"

"That was my father's name. It's a boy, I can't call him Mikoto."

"Who's that?" Gaara asked,

"My mom." All of the Uchiha's laughed and I kissed my baby. He was beautiful.

**12 years later**

My little Fugaku is now 12, and he's getting his ninja I.D. taken today. I've been asked to join the Hokage to look at it. I thought he looked cute, he had one the hoodie that Sasuke had given him as a graduation gift, it kinda looked like his curse mark, and kinda like the third stage of the Sharingan, and his tongue was sticking out.

I was so proud of him. But Gaara was here and he wasn't as impressed.

"He looks like street kid." Gaara complained, I sighed and pulled mine out.

"And mine makes me look like a slut, but I still didn't get sassed. So shut up and be happy he at least isn't sticking up his middle finger." I said, putting my ID back.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Hey mom? Can we go visit Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura." I nodded. Yes, Sakura and Sasuke got married a year after me and Gaara and there little girl is graduating next year. Her name was Mikoto. I was so happy.

"Sure." We got there and I was smiling. Naruto and Hinata was there with their newborn. Temari and Shikamaru had they're little 5 year old. Tenten and Neji had their 7 year old. Kiba and Ino had their 10 year old. And Anko and Kakashi had their baby with them. They had finally gotten married last year.

"So how'd Fugaku do with his ID?" I showed him and he laughed. "He takes after ded." I laughed to. In a way he did. Dad did something similar to that when he got his ID. Only his middle finger was up.

"Um, Sasuke? Do we know how Itachi's doing yet?" Itachi had eye surgery last year and now he's not doing so well looking around, he used the Sharingan too much that it became difficult for him to see.

"No, but he's being treated well." After Asuma died, Kurenai needed someone to comfort her and ended up being with itachi, I was happy for them.

"Did you here?" Ino burst out.

"No?"

"Kurenai is pregnant again!" Ino and Kiba said at the same time.

"Not another one." I said with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
